


When The One You Love Loves You Back

by survivingasafangirl



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, tid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingasafangirl/pseuds/survivingasafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing the one you love reciprocate your feelings do wonders to a relationship. Charlote and Henry had always loved each other, finding this out just made everything better.</p><p>This happens during the Clockwork Prince, after Charlotte and Henry discuss their relashionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The One You Love Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles and one-shots like this one, check out my tumblr: survivingasafangirl

Charlotte sat in her study, signing papers and scheduling meeting with other shadowhunters and downworlders. Even with her giant amount of work, the war against Mortmain, Jessamine’s betrayal and all the other issues, her life had been so much better in the last few weeks.

Henry loved her, by the Angel! She knew he liked her, and was hoping that someday he would end up loving her. But founding out he went to Granville Fairchild and asked him to marry his daughter because he was in love with her crushed Charlotte’s heart with happiness.

Then, she thought she couldn´t be happier, but she was wrong. Charlotte was pregnant, they would have a child, a little boy according to the silent brothers.

Besides, her husband was much more present since he had found out she loved him back and appreciated to have him around. How foolish they had been, not being aware of each other’s feelings.

Henry had been so caring lately, he went to all meetings she scheduled, took part of the Institute’s duties and would spend more time with his wife. Of course, he kept working on the crypt, but he would join the other for meal times, he would never spend the night working and would always set anything he was doing aside if Charlotte called him or required his attention.

Charlotte was so lot on her thoughts she didn’t realized Henry entering the room until he was right behind her, with his arms around her shoulders.

“Aren’t you tiring yourself working this hard?” He asked with concern, kissing the top of her head.

“You have no right to say I’m tiring myself out, working the way you are.” She accused playfully.

“I know.” He kissed the base of her neck. “That’s why I’m here actually, I was missing you.” We could take a break, or I could work here for a while. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Actually, I do. But has nothing to do with work.” She turned around on her chair, facing him.

“Your wish is my command.” He joked “What is it Lottie?”

Charlotte didn’t answer. Instead, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her, locking his lips on hers. It wasn´t a very lady-like thing to do, but she didn’t care, they were married, and in love, after all, and she was enjoying every single second of their renewed relationship and how much more affection they could exchange.

Henry grunted in surprise, but kissed back passionately, smiling against her lips. His hands caressed her cheeks, while hers moved from his shirt to his neck.

“I should interrupt your work more often.” He said, breathing heavily, after they broke the kiss.

“I think I could take a break.” She smiled.


End file.
